How to WIN a Battle Royale
by SadMovie23
Summary: A class was selected to a Battle Royale. No one wants to die, so the only way to live is winning the game. But how? This helpful guide explains, in my opinion, how a student should behave in order to survive.


**Hello! I'm a huge Battle Royale fan, relatively new to Fanfiction, and with a couple of stories in my profile. Anyway, this guide is just a parody of Battle Royale, expressing out my opinion in the results of the original and many other fanfictions (including my own) when it comes to the winners of The Program. This guide, therefore, is not to be taken as bullying or "the absolute truth", and flames will not be tolerated. You can agree, disagree or add new steps to what is written here. This fanfic's objective is to discuss what a regular student forcefully transferred to a Battle Royale should do to survive, if the murderous game ever becomes a reality in the world (and I hope it never does). If I receive a positive response, I will write a second chapter. So, let's begin:**

**1)Trust someone, but not everyone.**

A student who wants to survive 3 days in hell won't last long if he's alone and not intending to play. There will ALWAYS be some students who will give in to the game, so it's important to walk in pairs, with at least one person who can be trusted for sure. (AKA someone you were already friends or sympathized with before the beginning of the game). Do your best to remain trusting your allies until the end, unless they do something utterly despicable, like murdering someone out of complete free will in front of you. However, there must be some caution: Don't walk with people you are not very close with, and always watch over your own back. And never, NEVER believe that no one will play.

**2)Keep it in mind: if you want to live, then you'll have to kill.**

Whether or not you are playing the game, survival certainly won't be an easy task. There are too many contestants, and many of them will have powerful weapons in their disposal. If someone attacks you first, kill them immediately, or at least, injure them to the point they won't cause harm to anyone. Although killing is certainly not a virtuous action, there are no laws in the Battle Royale, it's a "dog eat dog" scenario. Refusing to fight back against your enemies will result in a painful death. If you are caught in a difficult situation, either in numbers or weapons, run away as fast as you can. By killing your attacker, you are not only saving your own life, but also the lives of many other students who might get killed by him.

**3)Do not underestimate the power of melee weapons.**

Although firearms are certainly more powerful and can attack at longer distances, they are able to run out of bullets quickly if their user is unskilled. Cutting and bludgeoning weapons can cause massive damage if utilized properly, and are deadly if the enemy is caught by surprise. So if you receive a melee weapon, don't give up. And if a firearm ends up in your pack, watch out for everyone equally. Those with non-firearms also have a chance of killing you, and their weapons should also be taken after their deaths.

**4) If you want to hide, hide in a place that is not very attractive. If not, then keep moving.**

Some good hiding places, like lighthouses, large farms or even manors, can attract tons of people to their locations, including students who won't hesitate in killing you at first sight. Hiding somewhere has many advantages, so if you want to do it, take shelter in a place that most people won't think of coming in. Also, you should always keep moving and changing your locations as the game goes on. The longer you stay in one place, the more killers you will find, and the bigger is your chance of being caught in a Danger Zone.

**5) If you are weak or receive a weak weapon, team up with someone who's strong enough to protect you. **

People who are physically weak will certainly have a disadvantage in a Battle Royale. The same goes for the ones who initially receive a useless weapon. Therefore, it's important to find someone to protect you, unless you plan to live using only your luck. Team up with someone you do not only trust, but who also has better fighting skills or a better weapon than you do. But do not depend too much on them. Win your own battles and help them when necessary, picking up new weapons along the way for your own usage. Otherwise, you will die shortly after they do.

**6) Don't let fear and paranoia control you.**

This is a very important step. It's only possible to do things right if you are sane. Therefore, try to control yourself, and keep your mind on its tracks even with all the carnage you'll see in the game. It's not easy, but truly essential for any winner. After losing sanity, it's impossible to last much longer.

**7) If you want to escape the game, fine. But know how you'll do it first.**

No one wants to die, much less in a killing game. Therefore, many of the students who won't play the game will also want to escape. If this is your intention, then try to ally with these people, but don't think about any form of escape without knowing how to do it first. It's a very hard task, but the original and many good fanfictions show that there are many ways of stepping on the rules of The Program. Study the show's weaknesses, pay close attention to the details of all installations and soldiers, and create a plan of life after your escape. Because after becoming a national fugitive, your life will never be the same again.

**8) Remember to pick up weapons from the houses you visit.**

Besides the weapons offered to each contestant, there will certainly be objects in the available buildings that can be used as such. Knives, golf cubs, hammers, etc. They can all increase your arsenal of weapons, and even prove themselves to be crucial in your road to victory.

**9) Don't forget that you can ALWAYS die, at ANY time**

In a Battle Royale, death is everywhere, and unless a successful escape plan occurs, only one of the contestants will live after the game. If you are playing the game, or receive a very good weapon, remember that, until the moment when all of your classmates are dead, ANYONE can kill you. Even if there is only one student standing beside you, a second place in a Battle Royale also means death. Don't lower your guard, don't underestimate anyone, and most of all, and don't lie to yourself: even if you have allies in the playing field, it's kill or be killed in the end.

**10) Be lucky.**

This one is maybe the most important of all the steps. Without luck, all of the previous steps can mean nothing, and can even lead you to an early elimination. However, luck is not something that can be achieved by a person's own merit. Never depend on it, by any means, but also know that you are fated to a brutal death if you don't have it in abundance.


End file.
